User blog:Dio Buccaneer/So Far And Beyond - Werewolf Revolution Arc Part 4.5 - Clan Leaders The Sequel
Ahoy my noble readers! This is Dio Buccaneer and I welcome you to So Far And Beyond! This is Part 4.5 of my series on this arc and thus serves as a sequel to Part 4. This time I will be talking about the Lord of Lukedonia, Erga Kinesis Di Rascreia. This individual is one of the people whose future I am most invested in because she will affect so many in the future (as she already does). First and foremost, her backstory. She started out as a normal princess like in the fairytales but unlike the ones we humans associate with, she was expected to rule and life threw her in deep waters from the start. Her father left her the throne and the traitors amongst the Clan Leaders worked to undermine her authority by leaving and swearing loyalty to the Noblesse (at least that is what they told her as the he was thought as dead and was in hibernation). Such a big blow so early in her career caused her distrust against the Clan Leaders and her abilities, a grudge on the Noblesse and having a chip on her shoulder. All this served to make her bitter against most people. Up until recently, Raskreia was uncertain about how to handle her responsibilities as a Lord due to the aforementioned problems as well as her lacking experience as a Lord having spend only half a millenium in the position (which for a Noble Lord is only a small amount of time). Her predecessors also had to deal with less hard times and had more allies. After meeting the Noblesse and finding out that the Clan Leaders that stayed were on her side definitely, she came to see them in new light and stopped distrusting them and loosening up. It is, however, evident that her confidence in her abilities remained shaky as she was about to be defeated by the combined assault of Lagus, Gradeus, Edian and the Werewolves. After finding out that she had the duty to rule over and protect all life as the Lord, her power manifested as powerful strikes that could thrash four Clan Leader-level opponents with ease, erasing her lack of self-confidense. She also has developed a crush on Rai which she tries to hide by telling everyone that she only wants to look for Rozaria who is currently missing (she would have to ask if she would allow to be used like that by Rozaria to make things fair). When it comes to her relationship with Rai, she has a crush on him just like almost every other woman in the series. If Seira 's thoughts are to be taken as evidense then it would seem that Nobles prefer to date someone on their level as Seira thought of Rai and Frankenstein as being out of her league and the Modified trio as well as Regis as beneath her. He is the only one on her level. I believe that Edian 's confession and sacrifice put a wrench on her works as she would have to try hard to top that and Rai has to deal with the idea of leaving the feelings of someone who loved him for so long unaddressed and the fact that this person suffered mind control and commited self-sacrifice because of him. I appreciate that she did not make a move as of now as Rai is allowed to gather his thoughts on the matter. Currently, Raskreia is in the arc because she wanted to make the Werewolves pay for their attack on Lukedonia which changed from a hit and run on Maduke 's castle to helping the Rai get M-21 back to helping Rai help Muzaka who wanted to help his people be free of Maduke 's reign of tyranny. You could say that there was some derailing. After Rozaria fired a second dose of Divine Judgement, she was left too weak to meet up with the Raskreia and Kei and had to face Gaura firing a third blast of Divine Judgement forcing her to use her Soul Weapon as a walking stick. I imagine Raskreia told her to attack once and meet up which (judging from the brainpower most Werewolves have demonstrated and the ability of the Divine Judgement to be fired without giving away the position of the attacker) should have worked had the plan been followed. They did manage to get in without being noticed and with the majority of the Werewolves being gathered in the castle to find out what happened, an exit was clearly possible. That being said, she could have searched for Rozaria rather than stand in front of the fight between Muzaka and Maduke doing nothing as Rai had enough backup. Hopefully now that the Clan Leaders, the rebels and the RK are out looking for survivors they will find her. She is in no danger when the enemies have a bad boss that sucks the life out of them (literally). One thing that I want from her is a fight. She never had a proper one in the series even though she is with us since the end of the 3rd season. Her fight with Rai was an exhibition match, Lunark and the 3rd Elder retreated when they saw her, she crushed the invasion forces when she awakened her power but killed none of them and the idiot she faced in this arc retreated. The fight against Maduke is a 4-on-1 match. I want a fight that starts and ends one-on-one as she deserves it. Her Soul Weapon is the strongest one of them all. Its name is Ragnarok and it is capable of creating Blood Fields. Its techniques include the Blood Field and aura sword projectiles. It was modified to split in two and provide power to the Noblesse. The Soul of the Previous Lord was used to create the current version while the rest of the Souls were used to recharge Rai. A weird function of this Soul Weapon is to unleash the wielder 's true power only after they realise the duty and responsibility that comes with the position, at which point the power that they can unleash is huge. In the end, I believe that Raskreia is a very interesting character that deserves more spotlight than she gets even in arcs she is a central character. Alright guys, that was So Far And Beyond with Dio Buccanneer! See you next time and remember...Live nobly and take care, everyone! Category:Blog posts